Wolves' Hunt
by Frost Fenrir
Summary: The Titan won the war, destroying all but a few gods. Now Percy must control his new monster self and defeat the Titans like he was supposed to. While this happens the hunters chase after a force that topples Titan after Titan. Is this force good or is it simply a necessary evil, if it is can anyone control it.
1. Defeat and Hope

Chapter 1: Defeat and Hope

Kronos looked off Olympus to the world he now owned; a few of the gods had managed to remove their connections to their thrones before they had been destroyed. Hephaestus, Hades, Artemis, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Hermes, Ares, and Poseidon had all managed to escape from Olympus after defeating Typhon. Now they took shelter in a fortified Underworld with the hunters, the Cyclops Army, as many demigods as they could save, and Pandora's Box.

Kronos turned back to the broken 'Savior' of Olympus. He would make him pay for managing to defeat a large portion of his army and Typhon. Kronos smiled wickedly as he thought of the perfect punishment. He turned to a passing dracaena and told her to fetch Lycaon for him. When Lycaon arrived Kronos turned to the werewolf king.

"I have a treat for being such a good doggy." Kronos taunted. Lycaon snarled at his taunt but was pleased, once the wolf took over Percy Jackson would become a great member of the pack.

"Thank you Lord Kronos, I will break his spirit into as many pieces as you were chopped up into." Lycaon replied with a wolfish grin.

"One day you will pay for that mutt that I promise." Kronos replied in an icy tone. Kronos then left the room to go kill the minor gods that had assisted him. As he left he smiled when he heard the scream of Percy Jackson as he became a monster.

**Line Break**

The three Fates watched the world fall into chaos as the Titans ran rampart all over the world. They watched as the last of the resistance bunkered down in the Underworld, and as Percy Jackson became a monster. Now the world was split into city-states that were run by the Titans and other more intelligent monsters.

"It is time for the wolves to hunt once again." They spoke in unison before disappearing.

**Line Break**

Artemis sat around a fire with her hunters; they needed prey, the only problem was that they were the prey now. Suddenly an ancient howl that had not been heard since time immemorial pierced the air. Artemis smiled as she realized that this development returned one thing that the survivors have been missing, hope.

"Prepare to hunt." She called to her confused hunters as she went to alert the others to this development.

**Line Break**

The black werewolf with a streak of gray down its side froze as a howl pierced the air. The fog that had clouded his mind cleared, he gave a wolfish grin and his sea-green eyes glinted mischievously. Turning back into human form he drew a pen from his pocket as he approached Lycaon's cave.

"This time," he whispered, "I will be the hunter."


	2. Fall of a Titan

Chapter 2: Fall of a Titan

All Prometheus could do was watch as his city-state fell, how had he not foreseen this. The hunters had begun guerilla style attacks and Lycaon's pack had turned against the Titans, however, this was a different foe, an ancient foe. A snow storm had descended for the sky and they struck. Dire wolves, wolves that had been born of the first wolf Fenrir and controlled ice and winter. In ancient times they were unbeatable even by the Primordials, the Fates themselves had made a deal with Fenrir. All the dire wolves and Fenrir would be sealed and wait until they were needed, then they would hunt once again.

The simple act of unsealing them would weaken the Fates to a point were Fate would no long have a hold on gods and Titans. In effect the Ancient Laws would come undone. Not that Kronos cared of course, that fool had failed to heed Prometheus' warning and kill the surviving gods by assaulting the Underworld.

As he watched his city burn he realized he had been surrounded by dire wolves. One twice the size of an SUV stepped forward and shifted to the form of a human, another power of dire wolves, and drew a massive broadsword.

"Titan be honored to be the first to fall by my blade since me and my brethren were sealed." The figure called.

"You, your him, your-" his sentence left unfinished as the figure decapitated the Titan. The blade quickly absorbed the essence and strengthened its master.

"Indeed, I am Fenrir." Fenrir said before turning away to look for another Titan to hunt.

**Line Break**

Hades sat by alone in the throne room as he prepared an ancient spell. Artemis had informed him and the others of the new development before she went to find these ancient beasts. With the Ancient Laws void Hades prepared a spell that could turn the tides of the war. Though Hades would first sent the new warriors to find out why Lycaon's pack had turned against the Titans. As the spell finished, a mass of figures stood before Hades.

"You all now have a second chance at life, a chance for vengeance or redemption. All of you are fallen heroes; you shall turn the tides of this war. But first, I am sending an elite team to find out why Lycaon's pack has turned against the Titans." Hades informed the mass. A figure stepped forward as she approached he recognized her as Zoe Nightshade.

"I shall lead this team Lord Hades." Zoe intoned with a glint of determination in her eyes.

**Line Break**

Percy looked up from the map of the region as a werewolf entered the cave. The wolf had been sent to make contact with the dire wolves. After their howl cleared Percy's mind he had slain Lycaon and assumed the position of alpha. Now the once evil pack turned to slaying all the monsters that dared come near them.

"Alpha, Lord Fenrir asks you to find the Oracle of Delphi while he and his pack continue to slay Titans as a distraction." The wolf said.

"Thank you Maelstrom, rest for as long as you desire." Percy replied.

"Thank you alpha." Maelstrom replied before running to his cave a short distance away. The werewolves were pleased with the change in leadership as Lycaon had been oppressive and Percy genuinely cared for his pack.

"Now where should we hunt first?" Percy mumbled as he took a marker and put an 'X' through the town known as Foresight.


End file.
